


the way that you bleed

by millepertuis



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, References to Blood Drinking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millepertuis/pseuds/millepertuis
Summary: Seth cuts himself shaving. It’s the third time this week.





	the way that you bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for opheliahyde's [prompt](http://happymillepertuis.tumblr.com/post/155772285434/sethrichie-39-there-should-be-a-word-for-a). I realized I hadn't posted this here a while back and then forgot about it, and then I remembered I still hadn't and.... forgot about it again. 
> 
> There may or may not be recurring themes whenever I write Richie and Seth.
> 
> Title from Gin Wigmore's song _Kill of the Night_.

 

Seth cuts himself shaving. It’s the third time this week. Just little nicks here and there; they barely even bleed at all. There and gone. There and forgotten.

He can feel Richie’s eyes on him like a second skin, every time he turns his back, all throughout the day.

 

 

“Are you hungry?” he’ll ask Richie when they’re on the road, miles from anywhere and anyone. He won’t be looking Richie’s way as he says it, careful to keep his eyes on the road, careful to keep his voice even and his expressions locked down, and Richie will take only the briefest of pause before answering, “No.”

 

 

They’re kissing, Richie’s hands loosely hanging on to Seth’s waist, his mouth soft. They’re kissing and Seth forgets himself, bares his throat when Richie trails kisses to his jaw. He’s always liked biting, that’s all. He’s always liked Richie leaving marks.

 

 

Richie calls him out on it eventually. “Are you ever gonna ask?” he says, his fingertips brushing against Seth’s throat, against the puncture marks there—the puncture marks Richie left there—

He shivers, and gets up to try and mask his reaction with movement. Useless, of course, when Richie already knows all his tells.

Richie stays seated, as neatly composed as ever, his hands now joined on the middle of the table next to Seth’s discarded lunch. _I could be lunch_ , Seth thinks. _I_ have _been lunch_. His blood on Richie’s tongue, in Richie’s stomach; his blood in Richie’s veins. To be what gives Richie life, to be that necessary...

So he lets himself think about it, Richie biting him, biting _into_ him; the idea of it heady and the physical memory indescribable. Seth has always wanted everything Richie had to give, good and bad. For the longest time he thought that was what love was.

Now he should know better.

His own fingers follow the path of Richie’s to trace his scars, to trace the touched-up tattoo covering them. He’s never quite decided if it was meant to be a fuck you or a love letter.

Is he gonna ask? The answer is yes, would be yes except that there would be another, more complicated question after it, and that question would be: _What is it you want, the bite or the venom? To be bitten or to be turned?_

Seth thinks about Richie’s mouth on his neck, on his wrist, on his thigh. He thinks about Richie’s fangs. He thinks, mostly, about forever.

_The bite or the venom?_

Yes. The answer to that question is also: yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: seth getting a frankly suspicious amount of papercuts, seth getting a sudden urge to cook until he’s banned for having too many kitchen accidents, seth bringing thorny roses to richie that smell sweet and a little bit like blood; seth drunk calling kisa to ask her if he’s tasty


End file.
